The Bonds of Evolution!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Bonds of Evolution in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes see the image of two Pokemon Trainers) Ash Ketchum: '''Wow! A huge Pokémon battle! '''Ken Ichijouji: And it's also said it's taking place in town. Serena: Wow! T.K. Takaishi: For real? Wow! Patamon: I know, right! Ash Ketchum: We should definitely go! Serena: Wait, is that? (The girls sees Diantha) Sora Takenouchi: No way! Biyomon: Who's that? Serena: It is! Diantha is doing an exhibition battle! Clemont: Wonderful! Bonnie: Wow! Pinkie Pie: It really is Diantha! I've been a huge of fan of her! Yolei Inoue: Oh my gosh! I love her too! Ash Ketchum: Awesome alright! So who's Diantha anyway? (Serena, Bonnie and Clemont falls in embarrassed) Serena: How could you not know who she is!? Emerl: Guys, Ash doesn't know who she is since he first arrived in the Kalos region. Clemont: She's the strongest trainer in all of Kalos that's who. Bonnie: Yep, she's the champion. Ash Ketchum: Really? No kidding?! Diantha the champion, huh? I'm psyched! Serena: Not only is Diantha the champion she happens to be a world-famous movie star! Flain, Kraw, Krader and Flurr: She's a movie star? Ash Ketchum: Movie star? Serena: Just have a look up there. Clemont: That's her in the blockbuster "My Sweet, Sweet Lady." Serena: Elegant with a dignified presence the all-around perfect leading lady. I saw admire her! Mimi Tachikawa: I'm not staying by myself! I really want to meet her in person! Zoe Orimoto: I really want to meet her too! Thomas the Tank Engine: '''That's sounds cool. '''Applejack: This will be excited to see her. Ash Ketchum: Yes! That's it! I'll challenge her! Davis Motomiya: You will show her! Serena: Huh? Bonnie: In that case, I'll ask her to take care of Clemont for me! Clemont: That's even more ridiculous. Teslo: Did we told you before? You can't talk to any girls to take care of her brother, Bonnie. Ash Ketchum: Come on, let's go see her! Serena: Right! Bonnie: Coming! Clemont: Wait for me! Blossom: Wait up! Bubbles: Don't run off! Buttercup: I want to see Diantha too! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY the Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Bonds of Evolution! Narrator: As our heroes continues their journey to Shalour City and Ash's next gym battle challenge. They decided to go and meet Diantha the champion. Man: Excuse me I like to a work with Diantha. Kathi Lee: Everyone! Settle down! Ash Ketchum: Check out that crowd. Tommy Himi: '''That's a lot. '''Kathi Lee: Now Diantha won't be seeing anyone or giving any interviews today. Ash Ketchum: You know what. Serena: We're out of luck. Flurr: So bad. Rarity: It's no fair! I really want to see Diantha in person! Clemont: Shall we go back? Professor Sycamore: (Off-screen) Hey, over here. Fluttershy: Who is it? Professor Sycamore: Nice to see you. Ash, Emerl, the DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Professor Sycamore? Serena: What are you doing here, Professor? Professor Sycamore: There's only one reason for me to be away from my lab. And what's that? Clemont: Your here to do research of mega evolution, right? Professor Sycamore: Still as perceptive as ever, Clemont. Excatly, I'm doing extensive research on Diantha's Gardevoir and it's mega evolution. (The heroes surprised) Ash Ketchum: Wow, Gardevoir. Clemont: It can really mega evolved? Professor Sycamore: It sure can. Ash Ketchum: Wow, I wanna see. Zoe Orimoto: Where's Diantha? Have you've seen her, Professor? Professor Sycamore: I have. She's getting her makeup done in the next room. Serena: Diantha is on the other side of that door! Bonnie: Wow, wow, wow! Clemont: We are so unbelievably lucky! Ash Ketchum: Yes! I'm gonna challenge her to a battle! (Before Ash could open, Diantha opens the door first and steps out) Diantha: Sorry to keep you waiting Professor. Oh, dear, I see you have guest, do you? (The girls looked in amazement) Serena: It's Diantha for real! Bonnie: So pretty! Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Rarity: It is Diantha! Yolei Inoue: It is you! Hawkmon: '''The Champion! '''Diantha: (giggles) Why thank you. Applejack: '''Well, howdy-doo, Miss Diantha, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We heard everything about you! '''Diantha: So you know me a lot. Professor Sycamore: So, did you reconsider what we spoke about Diantha? Diantha: You must mean about me lending this keystone, right? Ash Ketchum: Keystone? Emerl: Right here. Agumon: A Keystone! Diantha: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't. If there's anything I can help you with, I'd be happy too. But this keystone is part of the bond I have with Gardevoir. Ash Ketchum: Bond? Diantha: I can't lend it to anyone, sorry. Percy: '''That's a bummer. '''Professor Sycamore: I understand how you feel. Please? Diantha: All right then... well how about the next time I visit Lumiose City if I have sometime... Kathi Lee: Not gonna happened! No way! Diantha's schedule is already jam-packed! Right now we haven't any plans to visit Lumiose City! Professor Sycamore: Your expression is as cute as ever when you get angry you know. (Kathi Lee smack him on the face with her book) Why don't we discuss this whole scheduling conflict in a civilized way over a little dinner. Kathi Lee: (To Professor Sycamore) No thanks. (To Diantha) Your on soon, are you all set to go? Professor Sycamore: Yes. Your all welcome to stay for the exhibition battle. (Now we go to the battlefield) Announcer: And now for today's main event! Please welcome our trainers! Crown best of practice town just last year say hi to Magnus, he'll be facing off against the elegant Kalos region Champion Diantha! (Everyone cheers) Man: Yeah! Woman: Yay, Diantha! Ash Ketchum: Professor. What's with the keystone you two were talking about? Professor Sycamore: You see the keystone is crucial for a Pokemon to mega evolve. The stone a trainer possesses is called a keystone. And the stone of Pokemon possesses is called a mega stone. Ash Ketchum: Keystone and mega stone? Tai Kamiya: '''That's correct. Ash. '''Diantha: Alright, Gardevoir it's time. Let's show the fans a spectacular battle! (She threw her Pokeball letting out her Gardevoir) Ash Ketchum: The Champion's Pokemon! Pikachu: Pika. (Ash picks up his Pokedex and analyzes Gardvoir) Ash's Pokedex: '''Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir will use all of its psychic energy to protect a Trainer it has made a deep connection with. '''Serena: Hey look, Gardevoir is wearing a pendant as well. Bonnie: Yeah! Professor Sycamore: That's Gardevoir's mega stone. Mega stones have many different names depending on a Pokemon that mega evolves. In Gardevoir's case it's mega stone is known as the Gardevoirite. Sora: Amazing. Donald Duck: Wow. Goofy: Gwarsh! Percy: That's cool. Clemont: I see. As long as you have both the keystone and the mega stone, a Pokemon can mega evolve! Bonnie: So cool! Professor Sycamore: That's exactly not enough. Clemont & Bonnie: Huh? Mordecai: What? Professor Sycamore: A Pokemon can't mega evolve, unless the hearts of trainer and Pokemon become one. Serena: Hearts become one? Patrick: What are you talking about? Professor Sycamore: It means they need to have an exceptionally strong bond between them. Ash Ketchum: Of course! That's what Diantha mean't when she said the keystone is part of their bond. (Now we see the villains overhearing about everything) Sheldon J. Plankton: Did you hear that. Major Nixel: A keystone! James: It sounds like the champion's Gardevoir possesses the power to mega evolve. Meowth: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Dr. Eggman: '''That's a genius item! '''Jessie: Diantha is a great actress, just like me. Donita Donata: And I'm an actress too. James: Oh, how did I forget that. Jessie: A fellow great actress' Pokemon is worthy to be my Pokemon. (Points at Gardevoir) And Gardevoir will be my Pokemon, mark my word! James: Mark. In addition the boss will love a Pokemon that can mega evolve. Magnus: Now, Absol let's go! (He threw his Pokeball summoning his Absol) Xion: It's an Absol! Serena: Gardevoir and Absol? (She brings out her Pokedex analyzing Absol) Serena's Pokedex: '''Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people. '''Professor Sycamore: (Brings out a camera) Here we go. Eddy: Oh, this better be good. Pokemon Referee: Now let the battle begin! (The battle begins) Diantha: You may go first, Magnus. Magnus: Thank you. Absol, use bite! (Absol jumps in preparing to bite Gardevoir, but it quickly teleports) Magnus: It's gone! Glomp: It's use teleport! Pooh Bear: My goodness! Magnus: Absol behind you! Now use Quick Attack! (Absol performs the attack but Gardevoir quickly teleports to dodge the attack) Clemont: It appears Diantha and Gardevoir can communicate by making eye contact! Ash Ketchum: Oh, wow, they can do that? Professor Sycamore: I have to say it's there strong bond that allows them to successfully accomplish that. Magnus: All right, use Psycho Cut! (Absol performs then fires the attack Diantha: Use Shadow Ball! (Gardveoir fires the attack stopping Psycho Cut) Magnus: In that case. Use Perish Song! (Absol performs Perish Song) Diantha: And check mate used Moonblast! (Gardevoir performs then fires the attack and hits Absol and gets defeated) Pokemon Referee: Absol is unable to battle! Gardevoir is the winner, which means the victory goes to Diantha! (People applause) Ash Ketchum: She's strong! Serena: Gardevoir didn't mega evolve! Clemont: And they still won! Bonnie: Awesome! Sora: They're pretty good. Henry Wong: '''She's strong. '''Terriermon: Tell me about it. (Diantha and Magnus shake their hands for doing an amazing job) Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah! I'm gonna get her to battle me! '''Professor Sycamore: I'll ask her again too, for my research. (Now we go to the crowd trying to get in the door to see Diantha but the officer blocks there path not to let them in) Ash Ketchum: Wow there all here again! Takuya Kanbara: '''That's a lot of people. '''Officer: Calm down! Diantha is shooting a movie right now, so she already left the stadium. Ash Ketchum: Man. Serena: She's already gone? Bonnie: Movie start sure are busy. Flurr: You said it. Rigby & Mordecai: Aw, what?! Come on! Zoe Orimoto: '''She's gone! '''Pooh Bear: Now what do we do? Guilmon: '''I have no idea. '''Serena: Wait, just a sec. (She brings out her guidebook) Let's go here. It says they make the best chocolate cake anywhere. Let's find out Slumbo: '''Sounds delicious! '''Bonnie: I wanna go too! T.K. Takaishi & Patamon: Yeah, same here. Ash Ketchum: Sounds great. Clemont: '''Would you like to come, Professor? '''Professor Sycamore: Sure do. First I have to send the footage to my research lab, I'll meet you over there. Clemont: Great. (Later) Sora Takenouchi: We're here. Serena: '''Huh? Aw, there's a crowd here too. '''Clemont: It seems there's a huge crowd everywhere we go today. Izzy Izumi: Tell me about it. Tentomon: And I still wanted to have that cake. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Serena: There not getting me down! Let's move it! Bonnie: Right with you! Yolei Inoue: Don't start it without us! (Serena, Bonnie, Sora, Yolei, Rika, Zoe and their Digimon runs to get the chocolate cake. Later) Bonnie: I'm exhausted. Serena: But we finally to get a piece of cake. Yolei Inoue: '''But with only one slice. '''Hawkmon: What a shame. Ash Ketchum: Can't wait to try some. Now, let's see. (Before Ash could reach a piece of cake, Serena slapped his hand away from the cake) Serena: Wait! What are you thinking? That slice has for the four of us! Emerl: What?! Gmerl: '''That's a shocking. '''Tigger: (Talks gibberish) What!? Piglet: What!? Pooh Bear: What? Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: Huh? All Digidestined and their Digimon: (Scream) SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Patrick Star: (Slap on his head) What? Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) This one slice!? Serena: That's right! If we're not splitting it, I'll just eat it all by myself! Bonnie: Hey! I want some! Yolei Inoue: That's no fair! Ash Ketchum: One slice? That's all? Raj: (Screams in agony over the last slice of chocolate cake) Flain: '''That's quite shocking. '''Clemont: The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! I thought that we would encounter a situation precisely like this one! I call it the Precisely Even Cut-o-matic! Serena: Precisely Even Cut-o-matic? Rika Nonaka: That's a ridiculous name. Clemont: Like the name suggests, it eliminates the imperfection from eyeballing a cut, making equal slices with 0.1 millimeter precision! Ash Ketchum: We've got this one piece! It's got to be right! Takato Matsuki: '''Let's find out. '''Clemont: All right, here we go! Diantha: You're sold out already? Restaurant Worker: I'm so very sorry. Diantha: Oh! What a tragedy! To think I came all this way just to have a piece of this shop's award-winning chocolate cake. Oh. The end of the world. Serena: End of the world? Clemont: That's disappointment! Ash Ketchum: Ma'am, if you're okay with a bite, we'll be happy to share ours with you! Emerl: Yeah, you can join us if you want! Diantha: You will? Ash & Emerl: Sure! Sora Takenouchi: Yeah, why should we say no? Diantha: Haven't I seen you all before? Serena: Huh? Diantha: (Chuckles) Hi. It's me. All Heroes: Huh? Diantha! Diantha: Shh. (Chuckles) Mordecai: Oh, sorry. All Heroes: Who's That Pokemon It's Gardevoir! Clemont: Now where were we? Yoshi: The cake? (The device slices the small piece of chocolate cake) Bonnie: All right! Ash Ketchum: Science is so amazing! Serena: Help yourself, Diantha! Diantha: Thank you! All Heroes: Let's eat! (Everyone eats the piece of chocolate cake) All Heroes: So good! Ash Ketchum: Wow! Best chocolate cake I've ever had! Tai Kamiya: I love this chocolate cake! It really baked in my mouth! Agumon: So delicious! Guilmon: '''Tasty! '''Pinkie Pie: Okay, that is the most delicious chocolate cake... EVER!!! Takuya Kanbara: That chocolate cake so sweet. Lazlo: Yummy! Clam: So yummy! Raj: Oh I love chocolate cake! Diantha: It is! The sweetness brings the bold bitterness and acidity together perfectly. A memorable cake, for sure! Serena: You certainly know your cake! Diantha: I just adore desserts. Serena: Mm. I do, too! Pinkie Pie: Same goes for me! I loved cakes and cupcakes too! Bonnie: Me too! Diantha: Whenever I visit a town for work, I always look forward to sampling their most popular desserts, whether I'm busy or not. Clemont: Movie star and champion, Juggling two jobs must be challening, to say the least. Zoe Orimoto: '''I really wish to be a amazing movie star. '''Rainbow Dash: I should be a movie star too. You've done this before right? Diantha: But I do it out of love, so it's really not work at all. Serena: You're so amazing! Bonnie: That's right! You're a keeper! Ha-ha! Won't you please take care of my brother? Diantha: Take care? Rika Nonaka: '''Bonnie! '''Clemont: I told you to stop this! Bonnie: You see, my brother is a bit shy, so I thought it would be good if he married a dependable woman like you. Diantha: Me marry your brother? Clemont: (Chuckles) It was just a joke! Bonnie: I wasn't joking! Lazlo: Does she do that to girls sometimes? Renamon: '''She does it everytime. '''James the Red Engine: That isn't a joke, Bonnie. Flain: Would you stop that! Bonnie: You can't tell me to stop! Kari Kamiya: Enough! Try to get along. Ash Ketchum: Excuse me, Diantha? Please have a Pokemon battle with me! Diantha: Huh? You? Takato Matsuki: '''That's right. '''Serena: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Serena: You must know Diantha doesn't get much private time and here you are bothering her this way! Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, that's not nice. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, but I want to be a Pokemon Master so having a battle with you would be awesome because you're the Champion! Please! Diantha: All right. I usually turn down unofficial battle requests, but you share your chocolate cake with me. Just this once. Ash Ketchum: All right! She said yes, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikachu! Professor Sycamore: (Off-screen) A battle against the Champion, eh? Serena: Professor! Fluttershy: Oh, hi there, Professor. Professor Sycamore: If you don't mind, I'd like to come watch it. (Now we go to the forest) Diantha: I see you're going to use Pikachu, right? Ash Ketchum: Right! Davis Motomiya: This is gonna be epic. Professor Sycamore: Now, I really hope to see a Mega Evolution this time! Clemont: Battle begin. Diantha: You may go first, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Iron Tail! (Pikachu use Iron Tail, but Gardevoir dodge quickly.) Ash Ketchum: Now follow it with Quick Attack! (Pikachu performs the attack, but Gardevoir dodges it) Tails: Whoa, Gardevoir is faster than Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Use Electro Ball! (Pikachu launches Electro Ball but Gardevoir dodges it) Ash Ketchum: Now Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Gardevoir dodges it) Ash Ketchum: Huh? Wow, it dodged thunderbolt too. Serena: Pikachu's moves didn't do a thing! Bonnie: Wow! Knuckles: '''Man, it's fast, I've never seen anything able to keep up wth Pikachu. '''Diantha: And checkmate. Shadow Ball, go! (Gardevoir fires Shadow Ball and hits Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Ash grabs Pikachu just in time and crashes into the tree) Serena: Ash! Emerl: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Oh, man. That hurt. But I'm fine. Hey, Buddy, are you okay, too? Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: All right, the real battle starts now! Pikachu: Pika! Diantha: (Thinking) He really cares about his Pokemon. Ash is a very passionate trainer! (Suddenly a cube appears out of nowhere and turns into a box trapping Gardevoir while Dr. Eggman's robot grabs Veemon) Davis Motomiya: Veemon! All right, who did this!? Jessie: Prepare for trouble, actress to actress! James: But two are too many so more is really less! Jessie: To protect the world from competition! James: In keeping with the actor's tradition! Jessie: To perform with great style, truth and love! James: To allow great talent to fit like a glove! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off with award-winning grace! James: Surrender now or prepare for us in your face! Meowth: Meowth, on the case! (The glass trapping Gardevoir and Veemon gets transported to the balloon) Veemon: Let us out of here! Ash & Davis: Team Rocket! You're doing it again? Philmac: Oh, come on! Seriously? Again! Rika Nonaka: Do you villains seriously have to interrupt the battle?! Sora Takenouchi: Those guys and our enemies really like to go around steal other people's Pokémon! Biyomon: They always cause a lot of trouble and never knew when to quit! Diantha: They steal Pokémon? What despicable people! Zoe Orimoto: You go, Champion! Davis Motomiya: What's with you guys! Give back Veemon and Diantha's Gardevoir! Verminious Snaptrap: Sorry, there ours now. Bad Dog: Yeah, finders keepers, losers weepers. James: Why thank you! We'll wear that as a badge of honor. Jessie: Since I'm the greatest actress of all time, I accept your kind words. Diantha: Quick, Gardevoir! Shadow Ball! (Gardevoir fires Shadow Ball, but the box is useless to be destroyed) James: Oh, smashing! Meowth: The only thing getting in and out of this box is sunlight, dig? Jessie: And, curatin up! (She threw the cube and releases a smoke blinding the heroes) Meowth: Bye-bye, chump guys! Major Nixel: '''See you later, Mixels! (The smoke clears away) '''Ash Ketchum: '''They're gone! '''Serena: They flew away! Magnifo: That's not nice! Mesmo: Get back here! Davis Motomiya: You give back Veemon! Diantha: Don't worry. I'll take us right to them! Professor Sycamore: Diantha, wait. Do you know where Gardevoir is? Diantha: Yes. (The heroes are now running) Bonnie: Come on, Clemont, hurry up! Emerl: So how do you know where they're tracks are? Diantha: It happened when I was in the Lapidarian Highlands for a film shoot. Professor Sycamore: Ah! That's one of hte last unexplored regions in the world! Diantha: Yes, that's right. (Flashback starts) Diantha: A thick fog rolled into the area while we were shooting. (Diantha was all alone in the foggy canyon while searching for Gardevoir, then her keystone glows as she sees a glowing blue light it was Gardevoir walking out of the fog) Diantha: It's Gardevoir! (Diantha and Gardevoir hug each other) Kathi Lee: Diantha! Diantha: Later, my manager Kathi Lee told me that Gardevoir's had appeared from it's Pokéball on its own! (Flashback ends) Diantha: It then guided everyone to exactly where I had gotten lost. Takato Matsuki: That's cool. Professor Sycamore: Hm. Could the stones be responsible for what happened? I wonder. Ash Ketchum: Maybe Diantha's and Gardevoir's hearts were connected. Diantha: Did you say it was our hearts? Clemont: I think Ash is right! Bonnie: Yup! Percy: '''Tell me about it. (They run across the dead end) '''Diantha: '''Gardevoir's up ahead '''Davis Motomiya: Veemon might be close by! (They see Team Rocket's balloon in the distance) Ash Ketchum: It's them! Emerl: Come on, guys, let's go save them. (Now we go to Veemon and Gardevoir still trapped in the cubed trap) Veemon: Let us out of here! Major Nixel: '''Sorry, no can do. '''Jessie: So let's review. This Gardevoir can Mega Evolve. James: And once it's safely into the Boss' hands, we'll evolve into big shots! Meowth: A major mega-promotion! Zach, Donita & Gourmand: I'll be rich! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: '''Even making sandwiches. Jack Spicer: Then we will rule the world. Jessie: Oh I like the sound of that. James: I agree more. Bowser: And nothing can't stop us now. (Evil laugh) (The villains laugh, then we see the heroes hiding behind the bushes) '''Ash Ketchum: There they are. Rika Nonaka: Let's take them down. Diantha: Ash, I want you all to stay here. Davis Motomiya: I want to come too, Diantha. Please, I got a secret weapon to make Veemon digivolve. Diantha: Very well... come with me, Davis. Ash Ketchum: But... Diantha: It'll be fine. Davis Motomiya: Don't worry. Watch as I unleash a secret weapon. (Diantha and Davis walks out of the bushes and walks towards the villains) Diantha: All right! You listen, I want my Gardevoir! Davis Motomiya: Give me back my partner, Veemon! Zach Varmitech: It's the kid and the champion! Gaston Gourmand: What? Verminious Snaptrap: How did you manage to find us here? Jessie: The how means nothing. Diantha: We'll just see. Now, Gardevoir, let's show them a few things about a strong bond. Davis Motomiya: Ready, Veemon? Veemon: You bet! (Diantha touches her keystone and Davis brings out a Digi-egg of Miracles and glows) Ash Ketchum: Look at the light! Clemont: Is it? Professor Sycamore: It is! That's when a Pokémon Mega Evolves! Cody Hida: Davis is using the Golden Digi-egg! We know what that means...! Diantha: Gardevoir! Now Mega Evolve! Davis Motomiya: (Brings out his Digi-egg of Miracles) Golden armor energize! (Gardevoir mega evolves into Mega Gardevoir and Veemon golden armor digivolve to Magnamon) Ash Ketchum: Yeah, check it out! Professor Sycamore: Wow, it mega evolved! Takato Matsuki: Look at Veemon! Bonnie: Veemon becomes a golden Digimon! Serena: What is he? Guilmon: Veemon golden digivolve to Magnamon! Serena: What a sight! Clemont: Excellent! Bonnie: It's so cool! Professor Sycamore: Marvelous! And what did Veemon become? Ash Ketchum: That must be Magnamon. I hope he'll take them down. Magnamon: That is right, Ash. I am Magnamon the golden armor Digimon. I can beat the villains with my Magna Blast and I look so good for it too. Major Nixel: Veemon digivolve into a new look! Jessie: Uh, I think we're in trouble. Meowth: Chill! Our box can deal with anything that galoot dishes out! Diantha: Use Shadow Ball! Magnamon: Magna Blaster! (They fire they're attacks and destroy the box and then they are free) Meowth: Our box is junked! James: Such pompous power! Major Nixel: Worst attack ever! Magnamon: No. Best attack ever! Zach Varmitech: I thought you said this glass is attack proof! Meowth: It was, but not like this! Dr. Eggman: Never mind, get them! (Dr. Eggman's robots and Zackbots charges to get Magnamon and Mega Gardevoir) Magnamon: Magna blast! Diantha: Moonblast! (Magnamon and Mega Gardevoir fire their attacks destroying the robots) Dr. Eggman: No! Diantha: And checkmate, excellent work! Davis Motomiya: Good job, Magnamon. Diantha: Use Moonblast! (Mega Gardevoir charges up the attack) Gaston Gourmand: I think we should get out of here! Meowth: Let's beat a hasty retreat! Jessie: Step on it! Magnamon: '''Time to say good-bye black hearted villians! Magna Blast! (They fire their attack together on Team Rocket and Villains) '''Talon: This is not our day! Donita Donata: My hair is ruined! (crying) Jack Spicer: '''I really hate that goggle-head boy and his GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIMON! '''Team Rocket and Team Robot's Ememies: We're blasting off again (Ding) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Bonnie: You did it! (Mega Gardevoir turn back to normal and Magnamon turn back to Veemon) Davis Motomiya: You are so awesome, Veemon! (Gives Veemon a handshake) Rainbow Dash: That was awesome! Bonnie: Hey look, it changed back! Professor Sycamore: Right. What makes Mega Evolution different from ordinary Evolution is it isn't permanent. Izzy Izumi: Correct. After the fight is over, mega evolved Pokemon changes back into their ordinary forms. (The heroes hears a helicopter) ' Diantha:' That's what I call perfect timing. Kathi Lee: Diantha! (Chuckles) (at sunset) Diantha: Ash, I realize we weren't able to finish our battle together, but it was fun. Ash Ketchum: I thought it was fun too! Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! Diantha: Davis and Veemon. I'm really impressed you use the golden digi-egg to make your partner golden armor digivolve into Magnamon. Davis Motomiya: Thanks. Veemon: Yeah, it was epic! Diantha: Thanks so much to all of you. Serena: We'll we ever see you again? Bonnie: I want to talk to you more. Mimi Tachikawa: I wanna talk and have fun with you too. Zoe Orimoto: Me too. Clemont: Now, you shouldn't bother her like that! Sora Takenouchi: He's right. Biyomon: Clemont's right, she got work to do. Diantha: Biyomon is right. I'm sorry. I have a movie shoot to get to. Professor Sycamore: I want to thank you for showing me the bond that's so crucial for a Pokemon to mega evolve. Diantha: I'm glad I was able to help. Take care. (She leaves to the helicopter) Ash Ketchum: Diantha? Right now I'm training really hard to enter the Kalos League, so when I win, will you battle with me again? Emerl: Yeah, please. Diantha: That's a tall order, but that's the spirit. Yes! I'll look forward to it! (The helicopter leaves) '''Narrator: '''An encounter with Diantha has given our heroes and Professor Sycamore a deeper look into the mysteries of Mega Evolution! Thanks to Davis used the golden Digi-Egg to make Veemon golden armor digivolve into Magnamon to defeat Emerl's enemies. Now it's off once again to Shalour City, as the journey continues! (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts